


Say It

by InxomniacWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InxomniacWriter/pseuds/InxomniacWriter
Summary: “Say it.”A light flick of his nipple had him almost squirming if not for the press against his left knee that laid flat on the bed. His cheeks burnt with tender humiliation at the utter exposure of his body, tender humiliation that churned in his stomach, that he revelled in.“Ma...master.”A thumb brushed back and forth against a nipple, circling around it, drawing out a moan from his chest.“Good.”





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first official smut, so apologies if it is very...bad. I do hope it is good though! This is my contribution to Kinktober 2017 for day 31, a combo of a lot of the themes during the month. I hope you enjoy!

“Say it.”

A soft moan.

A shuddering breath.

The subtle twitch of pale fingers.

The light trembling of strained shoulders.

Eren watched it all.

Levi knew he did, could feel the swirls of smouldering amber in that emerald gaze upon his flesh and deep within his bones in spite of his lack of sight behind the black silk blindfold.

Could feel him watch the way the black leather collar rubbed against the skin of his neck.

Could feel him watch the way his arms were stretched to their limit by the chain between the soft leather cuffs around his wrists that looped around the bed frame.

Could feel him watch the way the lace garter belt and matching sheer black stockings shifted ever so slightly against alabaster skin.

Could feel him watch the way the black leather ring kept his cock stiff against his navel, the way the vibrator pressed into him up to its hilt.

Could feel him watch the way milky thighs occasionally jerked in an attempt to close together in the smallest hints of embarrassment, only to be stopped by the bar that stretched from one cuffed ankle to the other.

A sting to the sensitive skin on his right inner thigh; a strangled gasp, then the warmth of a palm to soothe the hit.

“Say it.”

The warning rumble behind the voice precipitated a convulse through Levi’s body from head to toe. He shifted his hips in eager anticipation, only to still, choking back a moan at crack of the leather riding crop striking his other inner thigh.

“Ma…”

His raspy voice trailed off into a soft moan to feel a heated palm slide from the centre of his chest to his pelvis.

“Say it.”

A light flick of his nipple had him almost squirming if not for the press against his left knee that laid flat on the bed. His cheeks burnt with tender humiliation at the utter exposure of his body, tender humiliation that churned in his stomach, that he revelled in.

“Ma...master.”

A thumb brushed back and forth against a nipple, circling around it, drawing out a moan from his chest.

“Good.”

Knuckles trailed from the root of his length to its sensitive tip, his back arching at the mere touch.

“You look so pretty in lace and stockings, hm?” A firm grasp of his right thigh. “I should buy a pink set for you, bet you would look pretty in that. What do you say, pet?”

“Yes please,” was the breathy response that Levi managed, his head spinning from the light stroking of his cock. The beating of his own heart was loud in his ears, dizzying. The usual sharp bite he would have towards someone even daring to think of calling him “pretty” was nowhere to be found in the haze of his pleasure. This was Eren, after all, and while Eren could already get away with a lot of things, this was where Eren could truly get away with the most.

“Please what?”

Fingers caught his nipple in a pinch; a surprised gasp followed, another moan.

“Yes please, master.”

“ _Good_.”

Shivers danced across his skin at the heated palms closing around his sides, fingers brushing past each bump of his ribs and each ridge of his muscles as they moved up his body. A whine escaped his throat when his nipples were flicked, a groan when a wet tongue rubbed against the pebbled flesh, sharp teeth tugging on them until they swelled. The sparks of pleasure stopped then, leaving him limp and panting under the sharp scrutiny that set his veins on fire. Warm hands planted themselves behind the backs of his knees and pushed, until his feet were planted flat onto the bed. Levi felt it then, the singe that the hot gaze was leaving on his most intimate parts.

A soft click.

A soft buzzing.

A gasp torn from his throat.

He buried a loud moan under his tongue at the sudden pleasure his body was engulfed in. The vibrator was not on the highest setting, Levi could tell, but it was not on the lowest either. His back arched at the way it thrummed against his prostate, his legs threatening to close, but unable to because of the spreader bar. There was a violent jerk of his thighs instead, a light yank at the restraints around his wrists.

He felt the weight of the mattress below him shift, his ears perking up at the movements that Eren was making.

“Open your mouth.”

The command left no room for questions, only to be obeyed; a mere drop of whiskey slowly spreading a smooth burn to his blood.

He did. He obeyed.

The sound of Eren tugging down his zipper pricked at Levi’s ears, but he did not quite register it under the haze of pleasure that was clouding his mind, not until a thick cock was pressed into his mouth. He further slackened his jaws when Eren pushed in deeper, threatening to gag him when it reached the back of his throat. Eren stayed there for a moment, fingers tracing Levi’s upper lip that rested on his cock, before the slow rolling of his hips began.

A soft moan at fingers that carded through his hair, then a helpless whimper at the harsh grip fisted around his raven locks. Levi savoured the feeling of Eren’s cock heavy in his mouth, his breath leaving through his nose in soft pants.

Dimmed lights assaulted his sight then. Blindfold removed, he blinked to clear away the daze to see Eren staring at him intently, with the eyes of a true predator, for Levi was the prey and Eren was the hunter.

“You look so pretty like this, hm? With your mouth stuffed to the brim like the cock slut you are.”

The gentle hand cupping Levi’s face was a harsh contrast to the next hard thrusts of Eren’s hips, and a whine vibrated in Levi’s chest.

“You like that, don’t you? Like it when I call you a cock slut.”

A weak whimper, heat pooling into his groin at the scorching words.

“Maybe I should take a photo and show you how much of a slut you are.”

Humiliation, humiliation that set his skin ablaze, that jerked his body.

“Choke on it. Choke on my cock.”

Levi did.

His eyes began watering when Eren began ramming his cock down Levi’s throat, some tears escaping and leaking down his cheeks. Eren was relentless with his pace; he made sure that Levi knew who was the mercy of the other, his pants and moans guttural and animalistic as he fucked Levi’s mouth.

Levi felt it then, felt the moment the vibrator was turned up a notch, and this time, he could not hold back the strangled moan, truly choking around the length in his mouth. A harsh gasp left his lips when Eren pulled out of his mouth abruptly, nothing to muffle the loud moan that followed. Fingers clenched into fists, toes curled against the sheets, back arching off the mattress.

It was torture in the best way possible.

The cock ring denied him any relief, tight around his flesh, only a pale bead leaking down his shaft. Yet, the pulses against his prostate was driving him into a pleasurable blur.

“Please, master,” Levi finally gasped in the midst of his mantra of moans and pants and groans and whines and mewls and whimpers.

“Please what, Levi?”

His cheeks flushed with heat; they did every time he made eye contact with Eren, especially in these scenarios. The younger of the latter had settled between Levi’s legs, sitting back on his heels, and simply, watched.

Watched the way Levi unravelled.

Watched the way Levi lost control.

Watched the way Levi showed vulnerability that only Eren would ever encounter.

“Please let me cum,” Levi managed weakly, feeling his climax nearing only for it to be stopped, “master.”

“I want you to hold it.”

A whimper burst past his lips, but those were all the words that needed to be said for Levi to know that the decision was final. He bit down hard onto his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut; those were Eren’s words, and whatever Eren said, went. At least, that was how it was working, right now.

Levi did not know how much time had passed; the sounds he was making himself no longer properly registered in his mind — all that there was, was the pleasure that ran through his body. The vibrations stopped, leaving Levi limp and puffing out harsh pants. Levi opened his eyes; his body was tingling, even more so when Eren ran fingers up his sides. There was a silent praise when Eren ran them through Levi’s locks, lightly rubbing at his undercut.

Some soft clicks later, Levi found his ankles rid of the spreader bar, and one of his wrist cuffs unbuckled. He lowered his arms and stretched his shoulders, rolling away some of the tension that the strain of his arms had left behind.

“Get on your hands and knees, head against the bed.”

The tone was powerful, dominant, a sound that reverberated through his body. He rolled over and arranged his body the way Eren instructed: the right side of his face, forearms and knees pressing against the mattress, his ass up in the air. Levi strained his neck a little; he could see the way Eren was staring at his exposed backside, a starving man seeing his first meal in a long time.

Levi’s arms were then tugged behind his back, and he heard and felt the opened wrist cuff being secured back around where it had been originally, keeping his arms bound behind his back.

“Is it comfortable?” Eren asked, and Levi almost wanted to snort at the genuine concern that laced the words. Nonetheless, he uttered a soft mumble of agreement, and saw Eren visibly relax.

Any trace of snark left in Levi flew out the window when Eren slowly pushed in the vibrator, the direct press against Levi’s sensitive bundle of nerves making him let out a strangled moan. Eren twisted it, a loud whine, before slowly pulling it out.

Levi felt more than saw his cheeks being pulled open, knowing that Eren was watching the way his puckered flesh fluttered under the rapt gaze. Eren kneaded the soft round globes for a moment, appreciating the way they filled his palms, then traced the slicked pink rim presented to him with the pad of his thumb.

“Want me to fuck you real good, huh?” A loud groan when Eren spread Levi open with both of his thumbs, the flesh sucking his fingers in. “Going to fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow. You want that?”

“Yes please, master,” Levi breathed out, his gut bubbling with excitement.

The click of a cap opening, Eren squirting lube onto his cock and slathering it up. With one hand on Levi’s hip, Eren rubbed the tip against his entrance teasingly, watching the smaller man wriggle slightly with impatience. Positioning himself, placing his other hand on Levi’s hip as well, he thrusted in up to the hilt, groaning as he did so at the tight heat engulfing his cock.

Levi was not expecting that.

A loud choked moan tore from his throat, his body almost flying forward had it not been for the hands enclosed around his hips tightly. Eren stayed still for a moment, savouring the feeling of Levi’s walls clenching around him, Levi delighting himself in the way Eren filled him to the brim, before Eren began to slowly roll his hips, each movement encouraging a sound of pleasure from Levi.

The pace increased, and Levi bit down onto his bottom lip to censor the embarrassingly loud noises that he was always surprised at being capable of making. The moment he did, Eren tugged his body right up against his, Levi’s back to Eren’s chest, a strong arm snaking around Levi’s waist. The taller pried open Levi’s mouth, fingers tilting Levi’s chin upwards to rest his head against one shoulder, pressing his thumb down onto Levi’s tongue.

“Let me hear you.”

The husky growl shook Levi to his core, loud groans falling from his lips to follow the order. He shivered when Eren ran his tongue along his neck, cried out when Eren sank his teeth into the flesh.

Eren slowed down into punishing thrusts, long, hard strokes that smacked his hips against Levi’s ass. He savoured it, let the taste of it linger on his body. He nudged Levi’s face towards his and closed in for a kiss, a messy kiss, their tongues rubbing against each other wetly.

A particular hard thrust shoved Eren’s cock right against Levi’s prostate, the former letting out a loud groan and the latter crying out at the dizzying pleasure, body shuddering from it. Eren slowed his hips for a moment, nuzzling his face against the crook of Levi’s neck, planting affectionate nips and kisses onto the smooth creamy skin, before he began his assault on the spot that drove Levi crazy.

“You feel so good, Levi,” Eren panted against Levi’s ear, tightening his arm around Levi’s waist and wrapping the other across his chest, hand cupping his shoulder. “Say my name, I want to hear it. Scream it.”

“Eren,” Levi cried, heat pooling into his groin; he could feel his climax nearing. “Eren!”

“That’s it, say it.”

“Eren, I need to cum, please let me cum,” Levi begged, meeting Eren’s hips thrust for thrust. “Please Eren, please.”

Eren let out a loud moan, his harsh pants matching those of Levi’s, feeling himself nearing his peak, before he released the cock ring that was denying Levi’s orgasm. “Cum for me, Levi.”

Levi squeezed his eyes shut at the pleasure that was overtaking his body, long moans leaving his chest. At the clenching of Levi’s walls around him, Eren followed with a shout, drawing a choked gasp from Levi at the splurt of warmth that coated his insides. Eren slowly lowered the panting raven back onto the mattress before he slowly pulled out, a slick sound. He watched release leaking out of his lover in satisfaction, pressing a thumb near the rim and lightly tugging on it.

“You look so fucking good right now,” Eren groaned and Levi managed to muster up a glare.

“Well, yeah, that’s going to take forever to clean,” he grumbled and Eren laughed at that, leaning forward to undo the restraints on Levi. Levi collapsed onto the bed and rolled onto his side, offering a soft hum of content when Eren cuddled up behind him.

“I forget how different you are outside of sex sometimes,” Eren remarked and Levi scoffed, tilting his head slightly so he could look at the other.

“And you would think that you would be used to it by now,” he muttered.

Eren let out a hearty laugh that warmed Levi’s insides from head to toe, though he would never admit that out loud. He was going to turn back around when soft lips lightly pecked his.

“I love you so much, Levi,” Eren mumbled dreamily.

Levi’s cheeks coloured with a dark blush, and he quickly turned away despite knowing that Eren had already seen it with the smile that the brat had on his face.

“I love you too you sappy dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are well appreciated! :)
> 
> Come find me on these social media platforms!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/InxomniacWriter)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/inxomniacwriter/)  
> [Tumblr](https://inxomniacwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
